Silhouette
by TheRedSin
Summary: Karin's sick and her reaitsu's unstable. On her way home, she was attacked by a hollow. Someone saved her. Karin's saw his silhouette before she fainted and it's Hitsugaya Toushirou who save her.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach and the characters. i only own the idea idea of this stupid story.**

**Pairing: Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya Toushirou**

**P.S. Please RXR. This is my FIRST fic so please be kind.  
**

* * *

It's been months since her last encounter with _HIM_. That day was their first meeting and yet, it's feels like she's grown a bit affection for him. She can't stop thinking about him after that but she never saw him again after that fateful encounter. **(A/N: referring to episode 132 scene)**

Another day again in school. Kurosaki Karin – a tomboyish girl who loves to play soccer with enormous level of reiatsu, is sick. Her head's spinning like crazy and she feels cold. _"Shit! I'm so dizzy, I can't understand what the teacher's talking about and I'm cold! –shivers– Am I sick?! But I can never be sick! Ugh! This is all that damn rain's fault!"_ Karin stated under her breath.

_Flashback_

_Yesterday, Karin was playing soccer again with her boy friends at the usual field when the rain suddenly poured down. Hard. She was running home as fast as she could but to no avail, she arrive soaking wet like a drenched little chick._

_End of flashback_

Little did she know that when she's sick, her reiatsu is unstable. A second, it's flaring, another second, it's not. The unstable-ness of her reiatsu attracted some hollows.

* * *

**TIME INTERVAL**

**

* * *

  
**

Dismissal time. Luckily for Karin, she survived the rest of the day without fainting. Karin's already preparing to go home early when her friends approached her and invited her to play soccer. "Hey Karin! Let's go and play soccer." One of them said. _"Oh my! Not today! I should be going home now or else I don't think I can still hold on much any longer. I can't tell them I'm sick, they'll make fun of me. I'll just make an excuse."_ Karin thought then said "Sorry guys, I've got something to do and I need to rush home immediately." With that, she left her comrades wondering. "it's rare for Karin to decline our invitation. Don't you think she's strange today?" one of the boys asked. The others just nodded in agreement.

Karin's already half way home when she felt a very strong reiatsu around making her breathing hard and fall on the ground. "I-it's h-hard to b-breathe…" Karin managed to say in between coughs while trying her best to stand again. Good thing she was able to stand and before she can take a step forward, she was stunned on what she saw. There stood in front of her is a very high-ranked menos, ready to attack and savor her. Because of the shock, her reiatsu started to flare again, this time, it was so strong. Second by second, bit by bit, Karin's condition is getting worse but she showed no weakness in front of the menos.

Meanwhile, a boy nearby named Hitsugaya Toushirou – a white spiky-hared, teal-eyed taicho of the 10th squad Gotei 13, felt the sudden reiatsu flare of a person he knew very well and another one approaching the other. With that, he removed his gigai, went to bankai form, then rush to area where he felt HER. _"What happened to her?! Her reiatsu's isn't suppose to flare suddenly like this."_ Toushirou thought, shunpo-ing there. Worry plastered across his usually cold and emotionless face.

Back to Karin, she's successfully dodged all the attacks of the menos. Even though she was able to dodge them all, her vision's starting to blur and spin, her breathing's heavier and harder and coughing more. The menos is now ready to fire its final blow any moment, Karin's ready for its attack, closing her eyes. But, it never came. The menos got slashed and became dusts into thin air. Knowing that she's now safe, she allowed herself to faint, but before she eventually fainted, she managed to open her eyes and she was able to see a silhouette of a person she knew. After that, a loud thud was heard on the ground.

Toushirou rushed to Karin's side quickly. He placed her in his arms and started shaking her. "Oi, Karin! Wake up! What's wrong?!" he asked, worry overcoming his very well-known cold tone. _"Someone's calling me. This voice, I know completely the owner of this. Toushirou…"_ Karin's thought but still unconscious. Toushirou's hand went to her forehead, he touched it but he right away removed it. _"It's so hot! She's burning with high fever!" _Without any second thought, he carried her bridal style and shunpoed to her house at very high speed possible.

* * *

This is a two-shot story... this is the 1st chapter...

TheRedSin


End file.
